Holding out for a hero (song fic)
by gem6519
Summary: Lois has feelings for both The Blur and Clark. This is a song fic I wrote for the one-word contest on k-site.


**HOLDING OUT FOR A HERO**

**SUMMARY: **Lois is confused by the fact that she has feelings not just for _The Blur_ but for Clark as well. This comes from her point of view.

**WORD: **Cell phone

**TOTAL WORDS:** 3,000

**AUTHOR:** gem65

**RATING:** PG

**DISCLAIMER: **This song fic is for _The Clois one-word fan fiction contest _on . It is also based on the Bonnie Tyler song of the same name.

_**Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?**_

I'm torn between two very good men and I don't know what to do about it. One of them is a mysterious savior who appeared in Metropolis last year. He started phoning me when he was called _The Red-Blue Blur_. Now he's simplycalled_ The Blur. _Personally, I think he needs a better name. When I told him that, I could hear the smile in his voice in spite of the voice modifier he used. Now why he would use a voice modifier is beyond me. We've never met so there's no reason for it. Unless...hum...maybe he's somebody I know?

Nah. You'd think I'd know if that were the case.

_**Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?**_

Until recently, we communicated either on my phone at the _Planet_ or at the phone booth where we had our first...well...I guess you could call it our first 'phone date.' Now he only calls me on my cell phone. Who'd have thought that a cell phone would end up playing such an important role in my life? I live for the moment when I'm at the _Planet_ after hours and my phone rings. I could feel my pulse racing as I answer it.

_**Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need **_

I know a smile always appears on my face whenever I hear his voice. I've fantasized about his lips close to my ear as he whispers my name; his warm breath on my neck. In my fantasies, he's behind me at first; his strong arms wrapped around my waist. Then he tells me to turn around and close my eyes.

I do what he asks of me. Then I feel his lips press against mine. I softly moan as his tongue slips between my lips and caresses the inside of my mouth.

I wish I could see his face.

_**I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night **_

I shake myself out of my reverie when I hear a voice talking to me. I look up and there he is. Clark's face. The other man. The man that sits in front of me day after day. Sometimes I catch him staring at me with a look that I just can't figure out. Could it be that he's jealous of _The Blur?_ The reason I think that is because whenever I mention him, his face scrunches up into a frown.

_**He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**_

He doesn't exactly complain about him, but he's asked me how I could have a crush on someone I've never even met. To be honest, I wish I had an answer to give him. I told him that once, but that's when he got a pained expression on his face and walked away. I don't know why, but my heart broke a little at that moment.

_**I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light**_

My cell phone rings again. I quickly glance around the bullpen first. It's funny that _The Blur_ always calls when Clark is not around. I wonder why that is. Maybe Clark is _The Blur?_ His unexplained absences would make sense if that was the case. Not to mention the lame excuses he comes up with sometimes.

Nah. I don't think so.

_**He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon**_

_**And he's gotta be larger than life  
Larger than life**_

I look at the caller id and it's him. My hero. The man I dream about sometimes. But he's not the only one I dream about. I also dream about the man with the sparkling blue-green eyes who brings me my coffee and a maple donut every morning. No wonder I toss and turn at night. I dream not only about a man who I'll probably never meet but also a man who's always been there for me.

_**Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy**_

I finally answer my cell phone, but he must have changed his mind because there was only a dial tone. I turned off my phone and slipped it back into my pocket. Why would he call me, then hang up? It just doesn't make any sense. Then I glance at my watch; remembering the appointment I have with my therapist.

_**Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me**_

I wrap a scarf around my head and put on a pair of big sunglasses that covers half my face. Of course, Clark chooses that time to reappear. He asks me where I'm going, and I make up some excuse as I enter the elevator; the doors closing between us.

Now I'm the one making up the lame excuses.

_**Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet**_

I told my therapist about the conflicted feelings I was having for both _The Blur_ and Clark. I told her about how Clark kissed me in the middle of the bullpen and how amazing that kiss was. I just can't stop thinking about it. Yet I also can't help but wonder how it would feel like to kiss _The Blur_. Then I feel awful for thinking such things. When I told my therapist about it, would you believe she told me that I was just trying to protect myself from being hurt? Well, duh! That's nothing new. It's a defense mechanism. I've done it for years.

Some habits are very difficult to break.

_**I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night**_

That's when I remembered what I said to Clark during the zombie epidemic.

_I don't want to be alone anymore. _

I told Clark something else after I was cured. I told him I saw a new side of Clark Kent. When he asked me what it was, I said that it began with a 'h' and ended with 'ero.'

I remember him telling me that he wasn't even wearing red and blue. The smile on his face when he said that made my insides turn to mush. I just wanted to kiss him right then and there, but I chickened out.

I told him to keep the mystery and left.

_**He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**_

Then all of a sudden I hear a very familiar song. It's the song I chose as my ring tone for whenever he calls. My mysterious white knight. My super man.

Hum. I like the sound of that. Maybe that should be his new name.

Superman.

I look up at my therapist. _Speak of the devil. The Haley's comet of phone dating himself, _chuckling nervously as I got up and walked over to my purse. I sat back down and pulled out my cell phone. I said _sayonara super stud_ as I shut off my phone.

_**I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light**_

I went back to the office; convinced that going to a therapist was a complete waste of my time - not to mention a waste of money. Then I find a rose on my desk and an invitation to go up to the roof. I went up there and...well...let's just say that I was thrown off the roof by the District Attorney and his cronies. I won't go into further details about why. Little did he know that I managed to grab onto a pole and hang on for dear life. I prayed that my mysterious hero would save me like he has so many times before. Then I heard a voice and looked up at the roof.

It was Clark.

_**He's gotta be sure  
And he's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life**_

I couldn't believe my eyes. Here was the man who was supposed to be deathly afraid of heights and he was crawling onto the ledge; a determined look on his face. He had that same look in his eyes that time when he carried me up the stairs after the 'zombies' attacked us at the _Planet._

I found it very attractive.

_**I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night**_

I told him that I just knew he was _The Blur_. He tried to convince me otherwise, but there was no changing my mind. Now I know you're probably wondering why all of a sudden I thought he was _The Blur_. What I didn't mention earlier was that after I left my therapists office, my cell phone rang yet again. While we were talking, something must have gone wrong with his voice modifier because that's when I heard an actual voice.

It was Clark's voice.

_**Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I could swear there is someone somewhere watching me**_

I couldn't believe my ears. Clark was _The Blur? _How could I not put two and two together? Maybe I've been knocked unconscious too many times. I really should get another cat scan.

I'm getting off track here.

I told him as I was holding onto that pole that I couldn't let him reveal himself to the cameras because he was too important to the city. The last thing I told him before I let go of that pole was that deep down I knew he was a hero. I disappeared into the fog that suddenly appeared. Then the next thing I knew, I was back on the ground; safe and sound. I saw Clark running up to me and throwing his arms around me. I hugged him as tight as I could. I just knew he had saved me and thanked him. Then he whispered something in my ear.

_I'm flattered, but I'm not that fast._

_**Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood**_

Now why would he continue to deny it? Why couldn't he just tell me the truth? Then I heard ringing coming from a nearby phone booth. I pulled away from Clark and rushed over there. I answered the phone and that's when it happened.

It was _The Blur _calling.

Now why didn't he call me on my cell phone? That didn't make any sense. I know I must have had a disappointed expression on my face because it meant that I was wrong.

Clark wasn't _The Blur_ after all.

I later admitted to my therapist that while I was having feelings for my mysterious caller, my thoughts kept returning to Clark. That same scared guy who stepped onto the ledge and tried to save me.

Was Clark the hero I've been looking for all this time?

_**I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood**_

Not long after, we became a couple. Well...actually...it was Clark's idea. After I said that I've screwed up too many times in my dating life, he said we could take our time. Take it slow. So of course I said that we were going for a real cup of coffee. Then I told him that one of the conditions of our 'coupledom' was that he was going to have to take me to a monster truck rally. I didn't see the look on his face at that moment, but I'm sure he probably rolled his eyes. Monster trucks aren't exactly his favorite thing. But don't you worry. I'll make it up to him. So as we entered the elevator, I took his hand in mine; our fingers linking together.

I just love the idea of 'us.'

About a couple months later, we went away for a weekend to a bed and breakfast. I had high hopes to do...well...you know, but of course they were dashed when I became possessed by a spirit called the _Silver Banshee_. Once we were home and back in my apartment, Clark gave me a curious look and did something I never would have expected from him.

He lifted me up onto the kitchen counter and kissed me passionately.

I could feel his hands pulling my jacket off and tossing it onto the floor. This was it. It was finally going to happen. But then we were interrupted yet again by my cell phone.

_The Blur_ was calling.

_**I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night**_

That DAMN cell phone.

I wish I could just ignore it, but I knew I couldn't. I hate to admit it, but it still is an important part of my life. That cell phone is the connection between _The Blur_ and the public. But gazing at Clark's handsome face right now makes me wonder if that connection is starting to get in the way of our relationship. At least Clark was understanding about my having to take the call. I wish I could have told him the truth, but we did agree that we didn't have to tell each other everything.

I keep hoping that _The Blur_ and I will meet, but it will probably never happen. He continues to call me on my cell phone; asking me for information on something called the book of Rao. I have to admit that even though I'm flattered that he still calls me, there is a part of me that's beginning to feel a little uncomfortable with the whole thing.

Maybe I should break up with him.

_**He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**_

Is it possible to break up with someone you never actually dated - or met in person for that matter? I don't know. But I never got the chance to find out because my cell phone rang again and it was him. He told me that he wasn't going to call me anymore. He also said that if I did receive a call from someone claiming to be him, that I was not to believe him. Then he hung up for good.

I stared at my cell phone in shock. I couldn't believe what I just heard. He broke up with me? NOBODY breaks up with Lois Lane. If anybody is going to do the breaking up, it's going to be me. Unfortunately I didn't even have a say in the matter.

I had no way of calling him back.

_**I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light**_

I put my phone back in my pocket and leaned back against the chair; tears forming in my eyes. I couldn't help feeling disappointed. Soon after, I received a note from him saying he thought we should meet. Now why didn't he call me? If not on my cell phone, then at least at 'our' phone booth? There was something very suspicious about the whole thing.

But I was curious, so I agreed to meet him near the phone booth where we had our first conversation. So I stood there waiting for him. Then a man dressed in a long black trench coat came up to me.

It was Zod.

I was still suspicious, so I asked him a couple of questions that only the real blur would know. That's when I knew he wasn't the real blur.

He answered the questions wrong.

_**He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life**_

He said that unlike _The Blur,_ he didn't care if I lived or died. Then he abruptly picked me up and threw me towards the phone booth. I was flying through the air; expecting to crash through that glass booth. But when I woke up, I was laying on the ground without a scratch on me.

_The Blur_ saved me again.

I got up and turned around. He was standing in the shadows; the 'S' on his chest standing out against the black of his tee-shirt. I turned around and asked if he could ever forgive me for believing that Zod was the real blur. But he didn't say anything. He did do something unexpected though.

He came to me and pulled me close to him; kissing me with a passion I've only felt once before. I was so into that kiss that it didn't even occur to me to open my eyes to see what he really looked like. Then he super-sped away into the night.

_**I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the**__**night...**_

I opened my eyes and walked over to the phone booth; touching my finger to my lip. That's when I knew.

The two good men turned out to be one good _man._

I pulled out my cell phone and stared at it for a moment. I thought about calling Clark, but decided to go see him instead. I smiled to myself as I slipped my phone back into my pocket. Then I made a promise to myself that I would give Clark _the_ most romantic weekend he's ever had.

Who needs a cell phone when I have my very own superman?


End file.
